Final Stage
by Lei-Lei Kon
Summary: Every random thing...and an innocent café. One group was a band of thieves, the other a band of rockstars. These 2 very different worlds...how will they ever cross ways? Present time, Tokyo, Japan. Ages averaging 20. Rei-centered. ON HIATUS


**First Stage – Reminisce**

Rei stopped dead on his tracks, carelessly looking back and forth at different directions. His face was in apparent fear, and sweat was dripping about his cheeks, springing away into the warm air along with his rash movements. He was scared—scratch that, he was _terrified_. Intensely terrified. Horrified wouldn't come near either. It was unnerving, he wanted it to stop, and just ran away. But he couldn't. Yes, he was running away, but it was different. He could run and run but it would keep on following him. _Haunting_ him. 

_"No, oniichan!!__ No!!"_

The memories were coming back…like an unstoppable gushing wave. No one can halt it…

_"Stop it!! Oniichan, run!!! No—don't hurt him—don't hurt my brother!"_

It was endless. And painful.

Rei grasped his head in agony. Why won't it stop!? He didn't want to remember those memories…yet it kept on coming back. He had forgotten all about it! He had _purposely_ forgotten all! Then why does it kept on returning…?

_"Stop it…! Stop—" Golden eyes widened in shock. "O-o-o-oniichan………!!!"_

NO!!

_"ONIICHAN!!!!!!!!"___

"Aaagghh!!!" Rei dropped to the ground, his head inside his embrace, clamped in writhing misery. Make it stop! He doesn't want to experience all this pain from the past—it's the past! Make it go away…

_"……R…Raiin-nii…"_

* * *

"Oi Rei! You ready?" a familiar voice came from outside a cozy bedroom, quite excited and pumped up. Rei was still finishing his hair when he answered his 'In a little bit!' and hastily quickened his actions. After completing he returned the chair he was sitting on by the wall and a quick check by the mirror—and done! He immediately opened the door, revealing a blue-haired boy wearing a dark blue formal tuxedo, with a…not-so-neatly-done matching light blue tie. He appeared to be quite agitated as his arms were in a crossed position, and his midnight-blue eyes were glaring. Rei smiled lopsidedly. "Hey Takao."

"Hey yourself. Took you long enough," Takao answered dryly, but eyeing curiously the dressed-up Rei. He almost burst into laughter though after his mind had registered what Rei was wearing for the night. The raven-haired boy was wearing formal _women's _clothing—a sultry, black, satin halter gown, with matching black gloves. His hair was fixed in such a way that it was all curled and wavy, and shimmering ribbons were used to tie it up. He was even wearing light make-up! It was comedy, if you ask Takao. "Why are you wearing _that_?!"

Rei only looked at him wryly with golden eyes in a half-lidded way. "You know how I work Takao. Besides, don't I look good in this?" He made a teasing twirl and batted his eyelashes. Takao couldn't hold it anymore and laughed out, attempting to cover his mouth. "Expect you behave like that in a formal gathering."

"Sorry, sorry, I just can't hold it…I still can't believe that it's _you_—wearing THAT—it's just…I don't know!!" And he continued _guffawing_ again.

Rei tapped lightly on Takao's blue head. "Oi stop laughing and let's get going. The party's going to start at eight and it's already seven!" Then a shining light bulb suddenly flicked inside his head. "Hmm…wait…I forgot something!" Turning around, he called out for someone. "Mao!! Can you come here please??!"

And as if a sudden reflex, a blur of pink and flesh suddenly flashed by and appeared in front of Takao and Rei, grinning cheekily while staring at the cross-dresser. She started gawking at the rather tall boy and giggled. "I sure make the finest costumes!!! You look so beautiful Rei-chan!"

"Thank you, Mao," Rei replied almost formally that it made the two laugh. "Anyway—the bag, I almost forgot."

"Oh! That," Mao muttered, clapping her hands. "Kyoujyu was still working on it yesterday, but most probably he'd finish it by now. I'll get it." And without any notice she disappeared again, and Rei was left thinking along with the dressed-up boy.

"…We won't get there in one hour," Takao stated as he tilted his head.

The raven-haired boy could only nod; Takao was right, one hour wasn't enough to travel from there to their destination. So he could only rely on one person at the moment. Inhaling deeply he began to ready for a shout. "BORIS!!!"

"WHY BORIS?!" was Takao's only reaction…well along with his widened eyes and shaking body it was all his reaction. "OF ALL PEOPLE IT HAS TO BE BORIS?!"

"…Shut up."

Takao was surprised at this statement—Boris was already standing there behind them and was staring with his piercing lavender eyes. The blue-haired boy could do nothing but cover his arms onto his face, hiding his terrified expression. Rei, however, grinned and held up his fist. "Well Boris, you know what to do. I want to ride the limo this time though."

Boris nudged his head downward for a slight nod…but then noticed the _unmanly _outfit that the raven-haired boy was wearing. He let out a small…meager…tiny…bitsy…smirk. The little one that you wouldn't even notice _unless_ you look and stare really, REALLY close? Yeah, that one. "Nice dress."

"Boris, stop praising the 'master' unless you want to be punished?" a voice from elsewhere suddenly…voiced, but it was not less unusual.

"Hah." It was only Boris's simple reply, and leaving towards a different direction, he crossed his arms and closed his lavender eyes. When he was clearly out of sight that certain mysterious person appeared as he literally _glomped_ Rei from the back that Rei almost unbalanced himself.

The CMP (certain mysterious person) ran his hands along Rei's arms. "I want to go with the beautiful lady."

Rei rolled his eyes and pushed the CMP away. "Knock it off Yuri. Acting cute doesn't suit you. And besides, I can't have _two_ escorts…escorting me."

It was Yuri's turn to roll his eyes this time. "Then let's leave Takao."

"HEY!!!" Takao reflexively screamed, fisting his hands at the obviously older and…hunkier scarlet-haired boy. "I was the _first_ to volunteer!!! YOU didn't volunteer when he asked who wanted to go with him!!!"

"Well I _would_, if not for a certain blue-blockhead over-powering all the other people's voices."

"Just stop this fuss," Rei ordered, glaring at the two. They immediately stopped and just pretended they don't know each other, which was quite better than they'd actually know each other. Rei sighed, he just couldn't ever get this two to get along, and them fighting over something so insignificant could one day break them apart…and no one ever wanted that to happen. They had all worked hard to get them where they were now, and a trivial dispute shouldn't be a silly reason for them to lose all this worth.

Just as he was about to call Mao again, she reappeared in a blink once more. "Rei…."

"Well?" Rei asked, raising his eyebrows. "Where's the bag…??"

…Mao suddenly faked-cried. "He didn't want me to touch it…he said I could destroy it…stupid Kyoujyu."

At the mention of his name, he emerged from the darkness with his hidden eyes that was _so _obviously glaring at Mao. "I didn't say something like that! I said, 'You SHOULDN'T touch this or else you might break it with your hands'."

"It's just the same!!"

"Anyway," Kyoujyu ignored, handing Rei the bag. "All the necessary items are already in there, and some that _might_ help you…in some way…Salima even helped me design some so it'd fit your outfit for the day!"

"Yeah, I noticed…" Rei sweat dropped as he looked through the different accessories installed in the handbag. Lipsticks, make-up kit, mirror, and all those different beautification things…. Then Rei suddenly noticed something. "What's this?" he asked, picking up to tubes of lipstick. "Why are there two lipsticks?"

"That one _isn't_ a lipstick!" Mao exclaimed, fisting her hands on her hips. "It's called a lip GLOSS, Rei-chan. Don't you know the difference??"

Rei glared at her. "Sorry for not using cosmetics."

"Okay, okay, my bad…" Mao sweat dropped, backing off from the glowering tiger-like boy. She then turned around and breathed a sigh of relief, and then suddenly walked away. Rei only raised an eyebrow but then continued on to speaking on what he was supposed to tell. He placed the elegant-looking nifty shoulder bag under his arms (of course, around his shoulder) and held with supremacy his _always_ droopy-looking golden eyes.

He scoffed. "Takao and I'll be going now. As always, all of you are responsible if something happens here. Understood?"

Everybody nodded. No actually Kyoujyu and Yuri nodded since they're the only ones present at the time.

Rei looked at Kyoujyu. "Tell Emily to start her post…of course if needed then tell Max to help her. You, Yuri."—Yuri just stared boringly at him—"We need the Jaguar as the final car. Tell it to Hiruta, he's the one who'd drive it."

"C'mon Rei we don't have much time!!!" Takao pouted like a little kid, pulling one of the raven-haired boy's arms.

Yuri glanced away. "Whatever. Next time, I'll be the partner."

To that, he coolly strolled afar, and in a matter of seconds Kyoujyu was already on his steps. Rei only watched with his EVER droopy golden eyes and smiled, then turning to Takao he mumbled, "Let's go."

* * *

"Can I take your coat, sir?" one of the butlers formally asked the blue-haired Takao, who fumbled with his word in only saying 'yes' and carefully handed out the jacket. The young butler then took it away and Takao was left staring into space, unknowing what to do. That is of course until he soon noticed Rei who was already among the throngs and throngs of various richy-rich people. He followed immediately and discreetly tapped Rei on the back, letting him know that he currently exists behind him.

The raven-haired boy (in a girl's outfit) turned around, spotting Takao who was smiling lopsidedly at him. "Where were you…?! You're going to get into trouble if you go strolling away!" he whispered, glaring despite of the sleepy expression of his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, Rei-chan," the other boy immediately excused, waving his hands. "I kind of spaced out after that guy took my coat…"

Rei giggled. Well, _sorta_. Anyway. "You're forgiven. But now the lady wants to have an escort." He even gestured to Takao's left arm as if implying something.

Of course, Takao, being as _slow_ as he was, took three seconds before he got the actual idea. "OH YEAH!!!" he exclaimed all too loudly and totally forgetting that they're in a formal gathering. Thank god that no one heard him. He immediately moved his left arm so that Rei could hold onto him as they made their way to the mass of people.

It was going well actually, until one guy decided to hit on the raven-haired 'lady'.

"Good evening, milady," the aforementioned person greeted, bowing in respect. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm—"

"She's taken," Takao quickly interrupted while glaring at the poor guy, then pulling Rei away from him who only winked at the unknown person's general direction.

Rei giggled again. Well, sorta again. "Why'd you do that? The guy seemed to have _clean_ intentions for me! His kind's seem to be getting fewer and fewer actually," he remarked while eyeing the glowering boy. Takao let out an annoyed puff accompanied with blushing cheeks. Oooh…he appeared to be in a rather… frustrated attitude.

He frowned at the raven-haired boy. "Haven't you noticed those dirty and sticky looks he was giving you _before_ he talked to you? It's obvious that all he wants is a good fuck from a beauty like you standing out from the crowd."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rei assured him while smiling playfully at him. "Now I know that my disguise's TOO good that even others mistake me for a real woman."

"…Yeah…."

"Don't forget our real mission eh? Look around without looking suspicious."

To that, the blue-haired boy instantly obeyed and glanced his midnight-blue eyes around, searching for their new victim for the night. He would be easy to spot—he was, after all, the main host of this grand affair, so therefore would be surrounded by too many brown-nosing wealthy and greedy aristocrats. Besides, he also has uncommon silver hair and a dark complexion that not too many people share in one body.

After a few minutes of observing, he finally found him! There, standing at the side…NOT much like than he had assumed…he was just standing alone and maybe no one had took notice of him. Anyway when he was about to tell Rei—he wasn't standing beside him! HE DISAPPEARED!!!

No actually, Rei apparently had sharper eyes—though sleepy-looking—than Takao and he was able to go at the host's direction earlier before. So Takao decided to just watch from the distance, as what Rei had instructed him previously: Watch and be attentive until given the signal.

Rei strolled casually at the off-guard main host in his most _normal_ girly walk he could ever possibly come up with. Yeah, just the walk always works, and enough to get the attention of even the best-looking guys within the area. Of course…as _expected_…the host had noticed Rei trotting towards his direction, and he without a doubt put on a charming smirk while eyeing Rei's graceful mannerisms.

"Good evening, sir," Rei greeted formally in his most womanish type of voice, though a bit low and mysterious, it has the 'seductive' factor in it. "I learned from one of my comrades that you are the great one behind all of this astounding sociality. It is such an honor to meet you, 'King'."

'King' nodded his head in a formal manner and smiled gently…while staring directly into the droopy-looking golden eyes. "Yes, it IS nice to know that such a fine lady like you is attending my party…may I inquire of your name?"

"Oh forgive me of my rudeness, sir. My name is Imowoto Seisha, and I am an active member of the district's committee," Rei faked, curtseying as he smiled seductively at the older man. King took his gloved hand in his and kissed it, putting on a smirk with lust clearly shining in his pinkish eyes.

Rei had silently cheered 'victory' in his head.

* * *

"Mmmhhm…hmmh…" Rei's moans were echoing throughout a dimly lit bedroom, followed by erotic purrs and groans calling out for King's name. They both still have their clothes on…thankfully—but King's top was already shed—and were in a fierce making out on the huge bed, Rei on top as he ran his hands around the older man's physique, frequently and intentionally smoothing his fingers over the bare sensitive parts. King was enjoying himself on the bottom, running his dark hands on Rei's raven hair, eventually messing it out in the process.

Tongues were swooping and meeting endlessly and the 'lady's' moans were only making King's situation very hard. He was hurting…deep down…and he really couldn't take the pain anymore….

"Seisha, I—"

"Sir," Rei teased, running his fingers along one of King's nipple, obviously tormenting the older man more, "I promised I _will_, but can you please wait another half-hour…?" He instantly followed this with incessant licking of King's chest, and without any further notice, swooped to one of his already-erect nipples and sucked and nipped it tirelessly. King groaned in pleasure, this is already too much of a punishment….

"W-what will you do in a half-hour anyway…?" he wearily asked, unable to see clearly in his state.

Rei smiled playfully. "It'll be for your own good, I assure you, sir…in the meantime, take your time to enjoy _me _in this state." He added this with snatching of King's hand and placing it along his bare leg peeping from his gown's high slit, and at the same time licking the other in the most _passionate_ way he could.

King closed his eyes as he moaned in unexplainable delectation. He had never met someone in his entire life as _wonderful_ as this person before him…. Oh 'she' was just too good to be true….

Rei on the other hand was jumping with joy in the inside, as he erotically ran his moist tongue along the other man's neck and collarbone. Everything was going according to his plan and it'll only be a matter of time before Takao had done what he was supposed to do. Smiling to himself he purred a low, arousing groan of faked pleasure as the older male's hand was exploring his concealed bottom. He replied by attacking King's helpless lips again, closing in both their mouths into another furious tongue-to-tongue action.

It was going well, but how he just wished that Takao could finish it sooner….

* * *

"Man, if I'M the one supposed to do _this_, then why did Kyoujyu have to fashion the gadgets according to _Rei_?! Shouldn't it be according to ME?!"

Takao was endlessly complaining to himself for the past five minutes while he worked on something that resembled a security lock keypad, positioned just on the wall next to a certain door. Few random and unconscious guards were already sprawled on the ground, obviously, they'd been attacked at before. By who else?

After giving the pad a few more tries, it finally accepted the code and the door magically opened, revealing a somewhat…piece of black and shimmering stuff enclosed in a glass casket, surrounded with lasers like those in action-detective movies. Takao rolled his midnight-blue eyes. "This is SO lame…" he mumbled under his breath, then without further ado took out his secret weapon!!!

A…lipstick?!

"Gah…" Takao grumbled as he stared at the piece of cosmetic. _Now a lipstick for a weapon.__ What's next, face powder?! _But anyway, he still used it and when he retracted the lid, he pointed it at the lasers' valve and pressed a button, and BOOM! The valves were instantly destroyed and the lasers all died out, making it easier to pass to the middle of the room. He then took out a…MASCARA…that was actually a kind of glass cutter and effortlessly cut out a circle from the glass casket, just the right size for his fist to pass through. And you know the next, he put his hand inside a took out the black stuff and cunningly exited the room in the next instant.

_I wonder why Rei wanted this seemingly weird black thing anyway. It looks totally useless…but going through all this must mean it's very valuable…._

Sinking into his own thoughts as he meld into the people again, he thought about the different possibilities as to what the unknown thing may be. _Could it be a meteorite, or a moon rock, or something weirder… hm, maybe something that can replace electricity!!! Er, maybe not…. Oh! A SOLID PIECE OF OIL!!! Wait what's that for…? …Maybe a living stone that increases size day by day!!! OR A LIVING STONE THAT _DECREASES _SIZE DAY BY DAY!!! Wow this so awesome….  
  
_

_

* * *

_

Takao what're you doing?! Rei thought nervously as King was already on the top and literally harassing him by touching him anywhere and everywhere. Rei was letting himself be submissive at this point, but if this goes on he might forget that they're on a mission and…um…anyway! He of course was riding on with the older man by returning the kisses and even starting some, but it shouldn't go farther that he should ACTUALLY have sex with him or anything.

"Seisha…" King moaned, his turn to lick as he lapped up Rei's face, feeling Rei's sexy curves and tones. Rei was starting to really feel tense that King might soon discover that he's actually a man and of course try to kill him or something for deceiving him or anything like that…. Not that he _can't_ fight back, it's just, he doesn't want to use brute force TOO often. "Seisha…it's already been a half-hour…can't _we_…? Please, I am really excited in having this experience with such a goddess like you…"

Rei couldn't decide. What should he do now? Stall or… "Sir…" he breathed in between gasps, face flushed from too much body heat. "It's also a great honor to bestow myself to you, but…"

"But what? Seisha…" he continued murmuring the name, kisses in between pauses. Then out of the unexpected he suddenly had wanted to pull of Rei's dress off, but with the younger boy's reflexive reaction he was able to halt it.

"Sir…! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed all too much from excessive worrying. He immediately scampered off but King was able to pull him back and pushed onto the massive bed, smiling.

"Seisha…let me do it…"

_Takao…goddamn where are you?!  
  
_

* * *

Takao was still pondering when he noticed a man talking with his celphone. _Celphone…? _Why does he keep on thinking that he has something to do that he had forgotten but shouldn't because he'd be in big trouble? It was bothering him lots too, like the unidentified black thing, and was really, REALLY confusing him.

…

_FUCK!!!_ He screamed in his head, instantly gripping the wireless mic and putting it near his mouth unnoticed. "REI!" he whispered to the microphone, totally feeling nervous. "I'm really sorry!!! I'm done, now go, GO!"

Oh my god…he'd really be sorry tonight….

Rei immediately jumped off the bed, surprising King. "Sir, I know I had hurt you but now I will keep my promise. Please get ready." He turned around—seeing King grin lustfully first—and took out the lip gloss from the bag, and polished it on his lips. He then turned around again, and leaning forward—running his hand on King's body—he whispered seductively in King's ear…

"Ja."

"Huh?"

Rei forcefully crushed their lips together and let King run his tongue on his lips, and in a matter of seconds King dropped stiff on the bed, almost naked and still flushing from the previous happenings. The younger man smirked and arranged his gown and hair at the same time, then, rushed out of the bedroom to the corridors, quickly finding the way to the main hall where the party was being held. He HAD to do it fast since, as he remembered from Kyoujyu's words:

_"The lip gloss lets the receiver—the one who'd taste it—fall unconscious immediately after tasting it, and when waking up in some point maybe even forgetting what had happened for the past hour. But the unconscious state only lasts for about two minutes so you better do it fast."_

"Takao's so dead," Rei mumbled as he finally reached the crowd of people and searching around for the certain blue-haired boy. Sure enough, he found him standing at a corner looking disheveled and obviously fidgety. Rei stomped towards him and when Takao spotted him, he appeared even MORE disheveled. "What were you doing?!" Rei demanded as he gripped lightly on one of the older boy's arm.

Takao flinched. "I'm sorry!!! I totally forgot that I have to tell you that I'M finished!!! It really hadn't occurred to me, promise!"

"It almost got me into trouble!" Rei glared through his sleepy-looking eyes, pinching the other boy on the arm. "Anyway, let's get out of here, before anyone else notices the absence of the main host. Che." He decidedly reached for the main door along with Takao when loud shouting noises echoed throughout the room.

"Seisha! Where are you?!"

Rei's eyes widened. "Fuck it let's jet!" he grumbled to Takao as they casually exited unknowingly to King, and as expected…again, a Jaguar was already waiting outside the mansion. Rei sighed a relief. They're safe!!

"Oi you two, enter now," a voice from inside the automobile voiced out, and it made the raven-haired guy sneer. Just as then they were about to enter, Takao sprung up and said that he had forgotten his coat inside. Without any more interest Rei shrugged and finally entered the car at the front seat, as Takao turned to retrieve his coat.

The young man dressed in a girl's clothing stretched out his arms and gasped a contented sigh. "What a night…"

"Heh, I suppose you did 'it' again, didn't you?" the guy beside seated on the driver's seat commented, smirking while he gripped the steering wheel. Rei snorted at him.

"Let's just say…it's a bonus for letting us steal their things. Besides, they always enjoy it anyway, Hiruta."

"Who doesn't? You're the greatest guy at this kind of thing."

Rei chuckled, closing his eyes. "Of course you know."

It was Hiruta's turn to chuckle. "EVERYBODY knows. Everybody had undergone it through you."

Rei was silenced at this…but only for a little while. "Not really. I haven't touched the girls…"

"But you have 'touched' ALL the guys. I think it's fair enough for _everybody_, I mean, there ARE more boys than girls in our alliance…"

"RUN!!!!!!!!" Takao suddenly shouted and both Rei and Hiruta were surprised to find him running down the steps, clutching his coat in one hand. Several people were running after him and yelling and shouting at him, and Hiruta gripped the steering wheel tighter and pressed the break pedal harder. When the blue-haired boy was nearing Rei immediately pulled him inside the car, and the Jaguar sped off faster than you can say…well, faster than you can say something that you can say really, really fast.

They were nervous—and in a split-second they laughed their hearts out. Rei stood up from his seat as the convertible opened and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"WE GOT ONE AGAIN!!!! WOOHOO!!!"

**  
  
Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **There. Done with Chapter One. So what do you think? I believe I used a different style in writing here than with my Being With Me…but meh. It was hard to think of this plot, I tell you. It took me days just to figure out who's going to be in this part, and this…but then I figured… "Heck with it!" and I just wrote from scratch. O.o So was the plot okay?? Don't you think it's kind of…I dunno, intruiging to say the least?? XDDD More characters will be introduced later on but for now…we have Rei, yes, Kyoujyu (Kenny), Mao (Mariah), Hiruta (Carlos), Boris (Bryan), Yuri (Tala), Takao (Tyson)…hmm…who else? Oh yeah, King. n.n 

Sorry, but there's no particular pairing. XD Ah, the suspense!! You just have to read on to find out!! (Coz most of them _switches__ partners **all the time**_!! O.o How _ecchi_ could you get?!)

Please understand that this is my first time writing hard-core yaoi!! (I _have_ written lemons but those were fluffy…unlike this one) So I hope you all review kindly….

Please RR!!! n.n Reviews will be loved and appreciated!!!!

**  
  
-- Ja**** ne! --**


End file.
